There for you
by no fantasy left for a name
Summary: Lets make this short: Germany likes Sweden and wants to know him better. So he does, under some odd circumstances. He is not sure tough what Sweden thinks of Finland, he likes him but how much? Kinda suck at this so I'll just stop here. Just worth mentioning a certain Russian problem...
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig waits impatiently for the world meeting to end. Why can't America, France and England continue their endless fighting and teasing after the meeting? He squeezes one of his papers to a compact ball in his fist. Beside him Italy have fished up a cat that Greece brought. He is holding it in his lap where he pets it. Ludwig takes a deep breath and tries to relax. He looks at the other end of the table. There, next to Finland sits Sweden. He seems irritated too, that and worried. He seem to have a hard time with Russia of late. Russia himself is sitting and glaring at Finland. Ludwig notice that about the same time as Sweden, who stares back at Russia. Ludwig watch as the two of them tries to stare hole in the others gaze. After a while Russia smiles one of his childish smiles as he leans back in his chair. Sweden turns to Finland who is now talking to him. Finland seems to completely miss the interaction between the two.

Ludwig have started to like Sweden. It started with a project about some car he needed a design for. Since then they have met some times and started to become friends. He haven't payed the other country much attention before, he never really seemed to have with anything to do. Sweden mostly hangs out with the other nordics and stays out of all the troubles in the rest of Europe. Tough he may have a stern and hard look he is a nice person when you learn to know him.

Ludwig is interrupted in his thoughts by America who ends the meeting. _Finally._ He collects his paper and pretends to be busy as he keep one eye at Sweden who is chatting, or more like listening to Finland. All around him other nations are rising and slowly making their way out of the room. Greece comes forward to him and Italy. He wants his cat back. Ludwig rises and heads out of the room as Sweden and Finland does the same. He walks up by them.

"Hey, Sweden. Here is the final papers on the results of your model. It is almost done now and it is going great this far." he hands some papers over to Sweden.

"Thanks." Sweden mutters as he takes the papers.

"How are you? You look tired." Ludwig points out.

"Mm. It have been tough lately." He looks quite sad.

"With Russia?" Ludwig asks as they walk down the corridor.

"Yes." Sweden seems a bit reluctant to talk about it. "It is just that…"

"Hey, Berwald! Wanna watch the game at my place tonight?" Denmark asks loudly as he pushes Ludwig away to take his place by Swedens side. Ludwig fels a bit sad. He waned to talk more to Sweden. He wonders what he was just about to say.

"Germany!" He turns around. Italy runs out of the conference room and towards him. He seems frightened.

"Ludwig, Russia was starring creepily at me. He is so scary!" Italy exclaims as he clings to Ludwig. "I want pasta." Ludwig sighs. Being allied with Italy is like having adopted trouble in human form.

"I don't have any pasta." Ludwig explains tiredly.

"But I want pasta!" Ludwig looks down on the rather unhappy nation at his waist.

"Fine." He sighs. "We'll go get some pasta."

Later that day Ludwig continues on a report he has to finish. When he is almost done his phone rings.

"Ludwig." he answers as he finish a sentence.

"Hello, it's Sweden." Ludwig puts the pen down.

"Hi." Silence.

"So, um, I wondered if you would like to watch the game tonight." Ludwig feels oddly glad that Sweden calls and asks him to do something not work related.

"Sure. Aren't you watching it with the other nordics?" Denmark had invited him to.

"Uh, no. Denmark is… well, anyway." Silence again.

"Hm." Ludwig glances at the clock. She is almost six. "The game starts at seven so I'll just finish some work and then I'll come over."

"Good."

"Well, see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Ludwig hangs up. It isn't so awkward talking to Sweden now as it was before they really knew each other.

Half an hour later his report is finished. He has also called his brother and canceled their plans for watching the game. Gilbert didn't seem to mind tough. He planned to show up at Denmark instead. Ludwig is just happy he is not there then.

Ludwig knocks on Swedens door. Sweden opens it.

"Hello." Ludwig greets. Sweden gives a short nod.

"Come in." Ludwig does. He haven't been at Swedens house much before. They walks in to the living room.

"Do you want something?" Sweden asks. "I have beer."

"That would be nice." Ludwig answers. Sweden heads to the kitchen to get their drinks. Ludwig sits down in the sofa and turns on the TV. Soon Sweden is back with the beer and some crisp bread.

"Did something happened with Denmark?" Ludwig asks as Sweden sits down beside him.

"Yes, he is being an ass again." Sweden sighs. "I don't understand how Norway can stand being with him all the time. That might be why he have been so grumpy of late."

"I suppose it won't get better with my brother crashing the party."

"Are Prussia coming to Denmark?"

"Yes, since we wouldn't watch it. He likes watching hockey with Denmark anyway."

"You don't do much together with your brother, do you?"

"Not very much, we go to the bar or watch some game together. We don't really have much in common. He mostly takes my money and invites himself along with half the world to my place and trash it." Sweden laughs at this. Ludwig thinks of Sweden and Finland. They are almost always together. He doesn't really know their relationship. He wonders if they love each other. He finds himself hoping that they don't. He wants to be someone special for him, and not compete with a lover.

He glances at Sweden who is focused on the game. The light from the TV is reflexing in his glasses and the blue eyes behind them. He doesn't show any emotions but still looks focused. Ludwig can't deny that he looks good. His eyes travels down his nose, mouth, jaw and neck. He wonders how it would feel to kiss that pale skin… _No_. He tells himself to stop. He should not think like that. He wouldn't like to be caught drooling over Sweden. That would be awkward. He returns to the game. After all, he doesn't even know if Sweden is even into guys. And if he is, he might as well already have a boyfriend. He tries not to think about it, but the thought keeps gnawing somewhere in his mind. He tries to ignore it and just have a good time watching the game with Sweden.

"Are you hungry?" Sweden asks when the game is almost over. He must have guessed by the way Ludwig is consuming the crisp bread. He is hungry.

"Quite. I haven't eaten much since breakfast. I promised Italy that we would go eat pasta." he sighs. He is not a fan of pasta.

"Hm." Sweden replies, not saying anything. They continue to watch. It seems as if Norway is loosing against that country that no one is really able to place. When the game is over and Norway lost, Sweden walks in to the kitchen. Ludwig grabs their glass and follows. In the kitchen Sweden turns on the stove and puts a skillet on it. Ludwig puts the glass in the sink. He watches as Sweden starts to scale potatoes.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Dinner. You said that you were hungry."

"Are you making dinner just for me?" Ludwig asks, and can't help but to feel very glad that he actually seems willing to do so.

"I suppose. I ate some earlier so I won't eat much."

"You know, you don't have to" He feels flustered and still happy.

"Don't think about it. Besides, you would probably have got something to eat if you didn't come here." Ludwig doesn't feel like protesting much more but he still feels like a burden.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you, tough." Ludwig sits down on a chair ans watch as Sweden brings out ingredients from the fridge. Ludwig takes a good look at him as he is half turned away from him. Sweden is strongly built, quite like himself. They are about the same height, too. He watches as Sweden rolls up his sleeves, revealing his sinewy forearms. His look glides over his body, the muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. He wonders how he would look like without it. Again he tells himself to stop being so perverted, but he can't really help it. He sits quietly and watches as Sweden cook. He likes to see the other work like this. He soon feels very hungry.

He hear the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Tino?" Sweden calls.

"Hi Ruotsi." Finland comes in to the kitchen. "Oh." He stops and looks at Ludwig. He seems surprised.

"We watched the game here since Denmark är en sån jävla…"

"I got it." Finland interrupts tiresome. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Oh, and Ludwig, don't expect your brother to be home for a while. He crashed pretty well at Denmark." Finland says as he heads out of the kitchen. Ludwig sighs. He will not take any responsibility for whatever his brother is doing at Denmark.

Ludwig never thought of Sweden and Finland sleeping together. He wonders if they share room, and bed. The thought makes him feel sad and jealous. He soon forgets about it as Sweden fries the meet balls.

"It smells fantastic." he says. He is very hungry now.

"Good. It is done soon." Sweden puts a plate and cutlery on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ludwig asks.

"No, I'm not hungry. Here you go." He puts the food on the table. Potatoes, meet balls fried in cream and some kind of dark read jam. He is a bit suspicious at the jam but tries it anyway. It is not as sweet as he thought it would be and it goes pretty well with the rest of it. It all tastes delicious. He eats quick and much. Sweden sits beside and watches him.

"You sure was hungry." he comments. Ludwig tries not to throw down the food, but it is so tasty and he is so hungry.

"It is really delicious."

"I am glad that you like it." Sweden smiles. Ludwig almost stop shoving in food in his mouth completely. He have never seen Sweden smile before. He looks different, lively. He reminds himself of his food again before it gets awkward. Someway he made Sweden smile. He feels glad and almost proud. It feels as if he can be someone special to that man. He just have to get around his facade, which is not very easy. Though he just did it, even if it just was for a few seconds. He continue to eat. It feels a bit weird to eat so much when Sweden just sits there, but he don't seem to mind. Ludwig eats everything Sweden cooked.

"Thank you, that was really good." Ludwig yawns. The food is making him sleepy. "I should probably go home now." he looks at the clock on the wall. It it five passed eleven.

"This was fun, we should do something again sometime." Ludwig says as he is standing by the door.

"Yes, it was."

"Well, thanks for the food again." Ludwig says and smile. He can glimpse a smile in the corner of Swedens mouth. He feels glad. Sweden should smile more. He feels like hugging or kissing him as he is about to go, but controls himself. He wouldn't like to ruin all this with something awkward.

"Bye bye."

"Bye."

As Ludwig lies in his bed that night he thinks of Sweden. It had been fun to hang out with him. He wonder if there will be an opportunity to do something soon again. He yawns. It have been a long day and he should sleep. He falls asleep seeing Sweden smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ludwig lies in bed that night he thinks of Sweden. It had been fun to hang out with him. He wonder if there will be an opportunity to do something soon again. He yawns. It have been a long day and he should sleep. He falls asleep seeing Sweden smiling at him.

It has been two weeks since he and Sweden watched the game together. There is soon a world meeting coming up. Ludwig wonders if he should call Sweden and ask if he wants to do something. Maybe it is to late for that today. Outside the rain is pouring down and he have finished his work. He is interrupted in his thoughts by the doorbell. He wonder who is visiting him in this weather and hour. He opens the door. Outside stands Sweden. He have wrapped his arms around him in order to keep warm. He is shivering, his blue coat is soaked and covered in mud as if he had fallen on the ground. His head is bent down but he looks up when the door opens. There is blood the corner of his mouth.

"Sweden…" Ludwig doesn't know what to say. "Come in." He steps aside so that Sweden can come in. He closes the door behind him. Who could have done this to him? He gets a better view of the other nation in the lights. Rain is dripping from his hair and coat. He is shaking.

"What happened?" Ludwig asks. As he comes closer he sees that Sweden's cheek is red and a bit swollen. It seems as if he got hit. Sweden doesn't answer. "Are you wounded?" he asks. He doesn't seem to bleed. Sweden just shakes his head. "Take of your coat. You need to get warm." Sweden starts to fumble with the buttons. Ludwig helps him to take it of. He throws it on a hook and hurries to his room to get some clothes. He wonders what could have happened to Sweden.

"Here, put these on." Ludwig hands him the clothes. They should fit, Ludwig think that they have the same size. Sweden pulls his shirt over his head. His upper body is muscular and covered in bruises. Ludwig gasps. Who did this? He is still shaking. When the shirt is on he takes of his pants. Ludwig heads to the living room and grabs some blankets. He returns to Sweden and wraps them around him. The clothes seems to fit. He puts an arm around him as he leads him to the living room. They sit down in the couch. Ludwig rises and walks to the kitchen to make some tea. While he waits for the water to boil he gets a towel from the bathroom. He returns to Sweden with it. He dries the others blonde hair with it. Sweden is still shaking. Ludwig takes the wet towel and gently wipes away the blood from his mouth. He looks quite miserable and sad. Ludwig puts an arm around him and hopes that it will warm him some. Sweden leans against him and Ludwig puts his other arm around him. It feels good to hold him like this. He wishes that they could stay like this. He would keep Sweden safe and comfort him whenever he needed it.

After a few minutes the water has boiled.

"The water…" Ludwig says and attempts to rise. He finds himself being pushed back by Sweden.

"No."

"Okay." Ludwig understands and pulls Sweden closer. Soon he have stopped shaking. He wonders if he is ready to tell him what happened. He have such a sad and piteous look on his face it feels like Ludwig's heart is breaking. He would do anything to make him smile again. He just don't know what to do so he simply sits there, holding him tight. After a while, Sweden straightens up and Ludwig removes his arms. He looks at Sweden, who still keeps his head low.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asks. The question feels quite stupid, but he don't know what to say and it doesn't seems like Sweden will be the one to break the silence.

"Not really." he seems unable to say something more.

"What happened?" Sweden opens his mouth but don't speak.

"He took Finland." he manages at last.

"Who?" Ludwig asks, with the feeling that he already knows who.

"Russia." Sweden's voice is grave. Ludwig wants to say something but doesn't know what. "He came to my house. I was unarmed, and he had a iron bar. He beat me and then threw me out. He said that Finland is his now."

"I'm sorry." is all Ludwig manages to say. Loosing Finland to Russia really seems to make him sad. Once again Ludwig wonders if they love each other, and cant help but to feel jealous.

"I don't know what to do." Sweden seems so helpless. Ludwig instinctively wants to hug and comfort him, but he controls himself.

"You can stay here until you figure it out." he offers. That's at least something he can do. Sweden looks up on him.

"You mean it? I can stay here?"

"Yes, of course."

"I mean, since I don't have a home that might take a while."

"Don't worry. It will be fine."

"Thank you." Ludwig smiles a little.

"You look quite pale. Do you want something to eat?"

"Not really."

"Hm. I think I should make some dinner. You can eat what you feel for." Ludwig rises and heads to the kitchen. Sweden follows, still with the blankets swept around him. He sits down quietly on a chair and watches Ludwig as he starts to cook. He is making potatoes and wurst. All he can think of is that Sweden is now living with him. He feels exited, and just hopes that Sweden is going to feel comfortable here. It must have ben tediously to loose his home and Finland like that. He just hopes that he will recover soon.

He sets the table just before the food is ready. He then puts the food on the table.

They eat in silence. Ludwig watches Sweden carefully and tries not to be caught staring. He seems to be alright, just a bit sad.

"You are burning something." Sweden says after some time. Ludwig wakes up from his trance. Something smells burnt. He looks at the stove, witch is on. Shit. He rushes to it and turns it of and pulls of the skillet. He puts it in the sink and turns on the tap. The water steams and sputters as it pours down on the hot skillet. He turns of the water and returns to his food. How could he be so clumsy? He just had to make a fool of himself with Sweden here. This is so awkward. Not that Sweden seems to notice. They continue to eat in silence.

When they have finished their dinner (Sweden didn't ate much) it is half past eight.

"Do you want to do something or just go to bed? I have a guestroom ready for you."

"I don't want to sleep right now."

They end up watching TV. None of them really pay attention to when Spain crushes France in football. Ludwig thinks about Sweden, how he is feeling, what he should do, how to make him feel better and how it will be with him living here and so on. Sweden is just generally depressed.

After some time in front of the TV Ludwig yawns.

"I thing I should go to bed. I have some work to do tomorrow. Are you going to bed as well?"

"I suppose so." Ludwig turns of the TV. Sweden looks so sad where he is sitting in the couch.

"Hey, if you need anything just let me know, alright?" the words just flows through his mouth.

"Okay." Sweden don't make any attempts to rise, he just sits in the couch.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Ludwig wonders. He hopes he is not making him upset by the question. He doesn't answer at first.

"It's just that I am worried about Finland. He have always have problems with his health. He is a tuff person, but not physically. I am worried that he will be mistreated. I…" he doesn't finish the sentence. Ludwig puts a hand on his shoulder. He should say something. He is just worried that this is not what he needs to hear right now.

"There is nothing you can do about it now. It is hard not to worry, but the only thing you can do is to be strong. Thats the only way you can actually help him." he doesn't want it to sound as if Finland have passed away or something. He kind of fails. Sweden nods.

"I think I want to sleep now." Sweden finally says. Ludwig rises and shows him to the guestroom. He bids Sweden goodnight and then goes to his own bedroom.

Next day Ludwig gets a message from his boss. He demands a meeting right away. Ludwig sighs. He walks into the bathroom and takes a quick shower. As he walks out he almost bumps into Sweden.

"Ow! Sorry, I didn't saw you." Sweden stares at him, and then looks away. He seems uncomfortable with Ludwig who is only wearing a towel around his waist. Sweden is blushing. How cute!

"You can get something from the kitchen. I'll just go get dressed." Ludwig walks away to his room. He thinks about Sweden as he dress. Out in the kitchen Sweden is making coffee.

"Have you slept well?" Ludwig asks. It doesn't look like he did. He can see dark rings under Sweden's eyes.

"Not so bad."

"Hm." Ludwig takes out stuff from the fridge and makes himself a sandwich. "I have a meeting soon and other things I have to do after that. I'll be home sometime in the afternoon." He pours a cup of coffee. "Will you be fine here till then?"

"Yeah." Ludwig imagines that Sweden looks a bit sad, but he's not really sure. It must be boring to be here alone all day, but he doesn't really have anyone to be with. Ludwig decides that he should try to get home early today. He finish his coffee and goes to brush his teeth. After that he gets his things for the meeting.

"I'll be going then. I am going to buy food, is there anything you want?" Ludwig asks.

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay. Well, see you later." Ludwig leaves the house. He feels a bit bad about leaving Sweden all alone in his house, even tough there's nothing else he can do.

Ludwig is in a bad mode as he walks to the convenience store. This have not been a good day. First, he hadn't been able to concentrate on the meeting very well. He thought about what Sweden was doing. At the end of the meeting his boss yelled at him for taking Sweden in. He demanded him to kick him out. When Ludwig said that he wouldn't, they started to argue. It ended when his boss threw a stapler on him, witch caused his eyebrow to burst. His boss then called a taxi and shoved him inside. He didn't listen when Ludwig said that he could drive his own car. So after he had gotten some stitches in the hospital he had to get back to the office so that he could get his car. He had no buss card so he had to walk. The office was on the other side of town. It was a long walk. He was even more frustrated when he passed a store where he had ordered parts to a tank he is building. He had asked if he could get a lift, but they had no cars in at the moment. Just his luck. So he walked the rest of the way, got his car and drove back. When he had got the tank parts into his car (it was not an easy task) he went to go food shopping.

Except for food Ludwig buys a toothbrush for Sweden. He can't think of something else he might need from the store. He wonders if he should buy him a book or something, so that he have something to do when his at home alone. He remembers the time and quickly drops the thought of books. He hurries home.

"Hello." he calls out as he steps in through the door.

"Hi." Sweden answers from somewhere inside. It smells of food inside. Ludwig walks into the kitchen with the grocery bags. Sweden is standing by the stove, stirring in a pot. Ludwig glances at the clock. It's almost seven.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's all right. What have you done with your eyebrow?"

"I had an argue with my boss." Ludwig didn't want to tell him what they argued about tough. "What are you making?" he peeks down in the pot. It's a stew with some vegetables and meet floating in it. It smells good.

"I didn't know when you were coming home so I made a stew."

"Sorry again, I planned to be home to make dinner."

"No problem." Sweden continue with the food. Ludwig unpacks the groceries.

"Oh, by the way. There was some guy here before. He was asking for you, and when you weren't home he said something about a tank and to surprise you." Ludwig freezes for a second. Could it be Italy who was here? What was he saying about his tank? Ludwig grows nervous.

"Was he small, with a funny hair curl and kind of frightened?"

"Yes, it was him."

"Did he do anything to my tank?"

"I don't know. I think so, I heard some strange noises."

"I'll be back." Ludwig mumbles as he walks out to his garage. If Italy have done something to his tank… He tuns on the lights. In the middle of the big garage stands the tank. All around it lies trashes, tools and things Ludwig can't even identify. As he walks closer he can see what parts of it is. Parts from the tank. Italy really have been here and probably tried to finish it. Not even in a bad way of 'finish'. Angrily he turns to the tank, and stumbles over something. It is the gearbox. The first thing he notice as he turns his gaze to the tank is a note sticked to it. He reads it.

_Hey Germany! _

_I tried to finish your tank. Tough I didn't have all the parts needed I improvised. I even added some cool functions! I just had to remove some things that was in the way for a chair catapult. It was a bit tough to remove them, but I hope you don't mind. Also, the engine started to burn as I tried to make cool flames after the exhaust pipe._

_Hope you like the tank! _

_Love Feliciano _

_P.S You have a scary man in your house._

Ludwig is so mad that he just wants to scream. He almost misses that Sweden is reading over his shoulder. Ludwig quickly hides the paper in his hand and squashes is to a boll.

"Who is he?" Sweden asks.

"My ally, Italy." Ludwig sighs.

"Hm." Ludwig starts to pick up tools from the floor and hang them on the wall. Sweden helps him.

After a while it's not so messy. All that is left from the mess is two piles of stuff, one of things from the tank and one of rubbish that is not needed for the tank.

"The food is probably ready now." They leave the garage and head to the kitchen. Ludwig sets the table, and soon dinner is ready.

"This is good." Ludwig says as they start to eat.

"Thanks."

"What would you think about going to town tomorrow? I suspect that you would like some clothes and stuff like that." Ludwig says after a while.

"I don't have any money."

"I have, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm used to unexpected expenses. As long as it doesn't go to my brother or something stupid like my brother I'm fine with it." Sweden grunts and Ludwig takes it for a yes. They continue to eat in silence.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Ludwig asks when they have eaten.

"Okay."

"You can pick one." Ludwig says as they walks in to the living room. He shows Sweden to a pile of DVDs. Sweden picks a James Bond and Ludwig starts it.

He wants to ask of Sweden is feeling alright, but don't want to sound stupid or creepy so he doesn't.

"What did you do today? It must have been boring to be here alone all day." Ludwig asks as he start the movie.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." He was? Isn't he with Finland like, always? They turn their attention to the movie which is starting.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day they take the car to the nearby city. Ludwig parks the car and gets out.

"Lets go. I know a nice store down this road." they start to walk.

"Have your boss tried to contact you yet?" Ludwig asks after a while.

"Hn? No." the Swede was brought out of his thoughts. "You are the one with a phone, if so you should know." Sweden pauses. "Besides, I don't really want to talk to him anyway." Ludwig nods.

"Here it is." They enter the store. Sweden stands still for a moment, just looking around. He seems a bit nervous. Ludwig wonders if he is used to shopping. He's not sure, but decides to help out.

"Come, I'll help you look around." Sweden nods and they start to scan through the clothes hanging and lying about. Sweden now and then picks something and hangs it over his arm. It seems like he doesn't need any help after all. Ludwig stops looking for clothes and mostly follows Sweden as he walks around.

"So, I think I want to try these." Ludwig looks at the clothes hanging over his arm.

"You know, you can buy something a bit more expensive."

"I don't want you to spent to much on this, I'll be fine. Besides, I have other clothes to."

"Fine. Now, try them out." Ludwig doesn't want to push him more. They walk to the changing rooms. Ludwig sits down on a bench outside as Sweden walks in to try on the clothes.

"Germany…?" Sweden asks after a while.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about this?" he pulls away the curtain. He is wearing a thin, dark blue shirt trough witch you can make out his muscular shoulders and chest. The dark blue enhances the light blue in his eyes. _Damn, he's sexy._ With that messy hair and uncertain, adorable looks Ludwig can barely take his eyes of him. He suddenly feels like doing something very drastic and very stupid. He manage to control himself, and realizes that Sweden is waiting for an answer.

"It looks good." Ludwig says, hoping that Sweden will fail to notice his embarrassment. Sweden nods and pulls back the curtain. After a while he comes out again. They head to the checkout where Ludwig pays.

"Where do you want to go now?" Ludwig thinks of the bookstore Sweden was looking at before. "I know a nice bookstore, do you want to check it out?"

"Sure."

"Do you have something you have to do today?" Sweden asks after a while.

"Hm, just some report, but it can wait." It surely can, Ludwig is certain that his boss just asked after a full report about the whole 'Swedish situation' as he had called it, as payback. He would take his time with that.

"And I also have to fix the stupid tank the even more stupid Italy had to demolish." he sighs just by thinking of it. He seriously manage to put the motor on fire. "That means that I have to pick up some more parts. They had some in the store so we'll just drop by and pick them up on our way home." Sweden nods. Ludwig enters the bookstore, followed by Sweden.

They check around a little. Ludwig finds a book named 'Technology for idiots' and decides to buy it for Italy. At least Italy have his heart in the right place.

"Have you found anything?" he asks Sweden who is roaming about in the store. He shakes his head.

"Then we'll go. I'll just pay for this." When that's done they leave.

"Are you hungry? I think I want lunch now." Sweden grunts. Ludwig takes it as a yes. They goes to one of Ludwig's favorite lunch restaurants. They order their food and then sit down by a table.

"Would you need help with the tank?" Sweden asks. Ludwig looks at him with surprise.

"If you want to. I'll need it."

"Why did Italy try to finish it for you?"

"Hm, I suppose he just waned to surprise me, thats what he said. He just doesn't seem to notice his weaknesses. He is a nice guy, he just tend to mess things up. Though, I am glad that we are allied. Have you thought about having an alliance with someone outside of the nordics?"

"Hm. Not really, it just seems like hard work. All they ever seems to do is to quarrel and fight."

"Yes, I understand you. You easily get tired of them. Most of them. No, all of them. It must be peaceful up there where you live."

"Most of times. We have Denmark." Sweden says, not too happily. Ludwig laughs softly. They sit quiet for a moment, looking out of the window.

"So… how do you feel now?" Ludwig asks. Sweden seems to be alright. He thought that he might get a bit depressed or something, that it would come some time after.

"I'm still worried about Finland. I haven't heard of him since that day." Ludwig nods.

"You know, there is a world meeting soon. You can check on him then. I mean, you don't even know if he's ill or not." Ludwig tries to comfort. Sweden just nods. A waiter comes to their table, giving them their food. They eat in silence. Ludwig starts to wonder if Sweden is more worried and exhausted from being kicked out like that than he shows. They have all been through some tuff timed, but he have never been without a home before. He wonders what will happen to Sweden if doesn't get it back. Would he still make it, or just fade away? After all, how can you be a nation if you don't have a place to be a nation? He thinks of it as they finish their meals.

"Is there something you want to look at before going?" Ludwig asks as they leave the restaurant.

"No, nothing special."

"Okay then." they walk back to the car. On the way home Ludwig stops by to pick up the things for the tank.

"So, you want to help with the tank?" Ludwig asks when they get home.

"Mm." they start with carting the parts in to the garage. Some of the boxes are pretty heavy.

"So, thats that. Now lets see… He did say something about a chair catapult… I wonder if he actually managed to make it work."

"At least he managed to remove the gearbox."

"Yes, and that's the first thing I'm going to put back in place. The new one, I mean." The old one was to damaged after being brutally torn away by the Italian. Ludwig opens the front door. He then pulls at the gear. He flinches as the front seat flies up and is then pulled back by a giant metal spring. He sighes. Italy really went in for it when turning his tank into a deathtrap.

"Need help to remove that?" Sweden asks. Ludwig nods. Sweden then opens the other front door. Ludwig jumps in at the passenger seat so that he can reach better. Together they manage to separate the metal spring from the chair, remove the spring from the car and then put back the gearbox. It took time, but they managed. It was actually quite fun. Sweden seemed to think that as well as he became quite talkative. He seems to forget his worries for the moment, so caught up in the task of mending the tank. They didn't even noticed the time before Ludwig suddenly notice that it is dark outside. He looks at his watch. She is half past seven.

"Maybe we should stop here for today and go make dinner." To work with the tank had made him hungry and he thinks that Sweden must be as well. Sweden grunts assent. They leave the tank, putting back the tools they have been using and then goes in to the house.

"I can make dinner." Ludwig offers.

"I can help you."

"Okay. Lets see what we got." Ludwig says and opens the fridge.

"Well, there is meet and potatoes." he informs. Sweden smiles.

"Sounds good." Ludwig takes out the stuff they need and they start cooking.

"We should spice it." Sweden says as he prepares the meet.

"Check the third drawer." Ludwig informs. Sweden pulls it out and picks something out of it. Ludwig continues cutting the potatoes.

"Oops." he looks up at Sweden. Sweden is holding an almost empty jar. He looks down at the meet, which is covered in a small mountain of chili powder.

"The lid was loose." Sweden picks up a plastic lid full of holes from the mess.

"Hm." was everything Ludwig said. He then chuckles. "That's not my fault." he says.

"Well, It's your lid that wasn't on correctly. Not my fault."

"Okay, lets save this then." they manages to get of the most of the chili, though it will probably be quite spicy. As the food is ready it seemed as if Ludwig was right. He don't mind though, with Sweden is, just as with the tank, fun. They talks about nothing special through the dinner, having a nice time.

After the evening, as they goes to bed, Ludwig finds himself being quite happy about having Sweden here. He knows that it is quite selfish of him, thinking about what Sweden must be going through to end up here, but he is still glad.

******So this is the third chapter… Sorry for not updating for a while (if anyone noticed I was gone for a while), but I have been quite busy with school for a while now. All the national tests and that kind of stupid things we get here in Sweden :/ Oh well. **

**Please subscribe, don't be shy. Would really like to know what people think about this. Also want to mention that I have no idea why I decided to call Germany by his human name whilst not doing so with the others. I had an idea, once. Though it's completely gone now. Maybe I'll change it later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's another chapter. Sorry for not uploading for some time now, I have returned my computer and the one I have now is seriously retarded. At least I got a fairly long chapter and the next will probably be the last one. Yay. **

**Also a little warning, I somehow ended up writing yaoi in this one, don't really know how that happened but I'm too sleepy to do something about it. If you don't like, skip the end of the chapter or don't read at all. Do as you please. **

Days pass by and then it's time for the world meeting. This time it's held at England's place. Sweden is tense as he and Ludwig enters the meeting room. They arrive some time before the meeting is about to start, so not many nations is there. Neither Russia nor Finland is there. Japan greets Ludwig as they take their seats. Ludwig and Sweden sits quiet and watches as people enters the room and took their places. Sweden rises as Norway and Denmark arrives. Ludwig watches as they talk, but with all the chit chat around them it was hard to tell what they are saying.

Sweden comes back and sits down beside Ludwig again. He looks sad.

"How is it?" Ludwig asks.

"I asked them about Finland. They didn't knew much, they hadn't seen him since Russia came there." Ludwig puts his hand on Sweden's shoulder. He thinks of something decent to say, but then England opens the meeting before he gets the chance to say something. Ludwig looks around the room, but Finland and Russia is still not there. It can't be good. Russia is never late for the meetings, nor is Finland.

Ludwig finds it difficult to focus on the meeting. Sweden doesn't even seem to try, and Ludwig doesn't blame him. He just wants it to end. It seems as if England is about to have an outburst after America flung something from his hamburger in his tea. Sure enough, England stands up and starts to throw insults at America, who laughs and does the same. They are giving Ludwig a headache. He is just about to yell at them to stop, when his phone buzzes. He picks it up and looks at it. It is from his boss, he wants to have a meeting when he is done here. He says that he has some information about Finland, and that it isn't good ones. Ludwig looks at the screen. Should he tell Sweden? Sweden is the first who should know about Finland, but if the news aren't good, isn't it better for him not to know yet? Ludwig doesn't even know what the news actually is. He decides that he won't tell Sweden about it, at least not until he knows more about it. Suddenly more irritated than before he stands up and yells at America, England and France before they start to murder each other.

He sits tense the rest of the meeting, finding it almost impossible to follow the meaningless discussions around him. All that he has in his mind right now is thoughts about what his boss is about to say.

Finally the meeting ends. He and Sweden are the first ones to leave the room.

"Will you be alright? I have a meeting with my boss now, I'll just drop you off by the house." Ludwig informs. He looks at Sweden, whose expression looks a bit sadder than before. Ludwig doesn't want to leave Sweden alone with his worries, but he has to.

They sit silent in the car the whole way home.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Ludwig really don't want to go, Sweden looks so sad standing outside of the car. Suddenly, Ludwig stretches out of the car, pulling Sweden into a tight hug. He seems surprised, but hugs him back anyway.

"It will be alright." Ludwig says in a hush voice before letting go of the man and sits back in the car. He looks at Sweden in the rearview mirror. He looks like an abandoned puppy when he glances after the car as it drives away. Ludwig feels bad for leaving him like that, but then again, he has no choice.

Ludwig knocks and then opens the door to his boss's office. He has a bad feeling about this. He greets his boss and then sits down in a chair by his desk.

"How is Finland?" Ludwig asks before his boss says something.

"It is bad. He is very ill, and will probably not make it. It is something with his lungs. I summoned you here to talk about what to do when he is gone. Or more specifically, how to get back the ownership of the house to Sweden" Ludwig is taken aback by that. His boss talks so coldly about the death of another nation, almost as if he is dead already. Though the sickness explains why neither he nor Russia was at the meeting today. He will also have to tell Sweden the bad news. He dreads that moment.

"So how do we do to get the houses?" Ludwig asks.

"Since it is more or less Russia's fault that Finland will die, he might feel guilty. It is hard to say when it comes to him, and it's nothing we can trust but it would help. Since Finland and Sweden are brothers, Sweden has a natural claim on Finland's house through that. Other than that we can only try to convince him that it is morally right. We could maybe start an opinion, at least with the other Nordics. I must warn you, since you are taking responsibility for Sweden you are the one who is responsible for this and you are the one to follow this up. That means talking to Russia's boss about this." his boss says seriously, eying him with a cold look. Ludwig nods.

"Good. I have talked to Sweden's boss, he was the one who told me about the situation. When I asked him about the houses he said that it might work, but he won't be much help in this. Nor will I be, I can fix a meeting with Russia's boss for you soon. I'll send you a message about when."

After that his boss also talks about important things and details about the subject.

"Okay. Was there something else?" Ludwig asks when the meeting finally ends. He feels a bit out of space.

"Yes, you still haven't finished the report I asked you about." his boss says in a threatening tone.

"I'm working on it." he knows that it wouldn't help if he said that there had been a lot of stuff going on lately.

"I know that you have been busy with Sweden at home and all. Just make sure you keep your priorities straight." His boss says. With that the meeting ends.

Ludwig's head is spinning as he drives home. He thinks about how to tell Sweden about Finland.

"Hello?" Ludwig calls out when he comes home. No answer. "Sweden?" still nothing. He searches through the house, finding that the Swede isn't at home. His coat is gone so he must be out. Did he just went for a walk or is it something else? He hadn't left any note to tell him where he had gone. Ludwig decides to wait for him to come home, a bit relieved that he doesn't have to tell him about Finland just yet. He sits down in his office to work with the report.

It feels good to have something to concentrate on that is more or less simple work. It is almost relaxing, until he finishes. He then realizes what time it is. Sweden has been gone for hours now. Ludwig had told him that he would try to be home soon, why couldn't he wait for him? Or at least leave a note and inform him about where he had gone. Since it is growing late Ludwig is getting worried. He is too restless to wait for the Swede to come back. He decides to take the car and look for him. He feels quite stupid by doing so, Sweden is a grown man and should be able to take care of himself. He shouldn't need anyone to go look for him, but maybe something has happened to him? Ludwig tries not to think about it as he drives on smaller roads where one might take a walk. Where could he be? He drops the thought as his phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" he can hear loud voices in the background, along with other sounds he tries to ignore.

"Hey, Luddy. Come get your boyfriend out of here, he is ruining the mood."

"What Gilbert?" did he meant Sweden?

"I mean that the Swede you are so found of is killing the mood here." Ludwig is slightly annoyed over his brother, but lets it pass. By the noise in the background he guesses that his brother is at the pub.

"Fine, coming." he mutters before he hangs up. It seems as if Sweden is at the pub, where Gilbert and his friends often spend their evenings. He wonders why Sweden went there, did he know about Finland? It is quite close to the bar from where he is now so the drive is short.

Ludwig steps in at the pub. At the bar sits Prussia, Spain and France. They are the loudest in the room. With them sits a pissed England. Ludwig scans the room and soon finds what he searches for.

Sweden sits in a dark corner of the room. The darkness almost seems like an aura around the man, who looks quite depressed.

The man looks up as Ludwig approaches him. Ludwig can tell that the Swede has had some drinks already. He sits down beside him, wondering where to start.

"Finland is dead." Sweden states the fact after a few seconds of silence, staring down empty at the table. Ludwig doesn't know what to say. It went quick, he knew it would happen, he just didn't thought it would be so soon. He had thought that he would be prepared for it when it came.

"My boss called me earlier." Sweden explains. Ludwig puts a hand on his back, not knowing what to say to comfort him. Maybe he should get the Swede home, let him sleep of the alcohol.

"Two beers." he ordered from a bypassing waiter. Not this time.

As they get their drinks Sweden started to talk. He talks about Finland, mostly. He laughs with mixed expressions of sadness and hopelessness. Ludwig mostly listens, and orders more beer for Sweden and listens. He doesn't drink much since he will drive home, but he keeps ordering for Sweden.

As Ludwig listens to the stories about Finland he can't help but to wonder that one thing that has gnawed in him before.

"Sweden, did you love Finland?" he asks straight out. Sweden takes a moment before answering.

"We were as good as brothers, and he was the best friend I could ever ask for. I did love him, especially as we first met. Later on things got… complicated. We decided to just be friends, and we were." That didn't make Ludwig any smarter at that subject, but before he could continue they were interrupted.

Denmark made his way towards the two of them. He is followed by Norway and Iceland. The first thing Denmark did when he reached their table is to hit Sweden right in the face. Ludwig stands up face to face with the Dane. He is ignored by Denmark, who leans over the table and grabs Sweden's collar. Their faces are very close, Denmark's is filled with anger. He had been drinking quite a lot too. The other two Nordic stands in the background and doesn't seem very willing to do something about Denmark.

"Va' fan Danmark…" Sweden is clearly uncomfortable with the other, especially his grip around his collar which makes it a bit hard to breathe and talk. His cheek is getting red from the punch.

"Why didn't you do something you bastard! This is all your fault." Denmark spits out in his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" both are loud and pissed, the Dane more than the other.

"Finland is dead and it's your fault! You should have…" Denmark is interrupted by a hard punch in the face. That makes the Dane jump on Sweden, hitting him wherever he can. Before too many blows are exchanged Ludwig stands in front of Sweden as Denmark is pulled back by the other two Nordics. Sweden and Denmark glares at each other as if they are trying to kill the other with mind power. Denmark is lead away by Norway and Iceland, he doesn't seem able to walk properly on his own.

Ludwig looks at Sweden. There is blood in the corner of his mouth. Ludwig carefully wipes it away with a napkin from a nearby table.

"Come, let's go home." Sweden doesn't answer but rises and follows Ludwig. He grabs his arm for support. Ludwig leads him out of the bar and out to the car. It is late, and outside the sun has set. The chilly night feels nice and calm after coming out from the warmth and noises from the bar. Sweden takes a deep breath to calm down. They get's into the car and Ludwig drives them home. They sit quiet the whole ride. Sweden leans against the door on his side. Ludwig glances at him and the painful look on the Swede's face is heartbreaking.

When they get inside Sweden stands still. Ludwig looks at him and sees that he is digging in his nails in his arm.

"Don't do that!" Ludwig pulls away his arm, revealing the red marks in his skin. Blood is oozing out from the deepest of them.

"But it hurts…" Ludwig suddenly feels very angry. He pushes Sweden in to the wall and stands close to him so that he can't escape. His eyes are wide in chock from Ludwig's move.

"I am not going to stand by and look when you are in pain, don't you get that? I am not going to let you hurt yourself so let me help you." His voice is low and his face close to Sweden's. He barely gives a thought to what he is doing or saying.

He leans in and quite furiously kisses Sweden, who gasps in surprise. He tastes of beer, something Ludwig desn't mind at all. He soon starts to kiss back, and when he does Ludwig runs his tongue over his lip. Sweden opens his mouth and Ludwig deepens the kiss. None of them are gentle as they explore the other. Ludwig starts to run his hands over Sweden's torso. He slips a hand under Sweden's shirt, feeling the muscles under. He strips Sweden of his shirt which ends up on the floor, soon accompanied by his own. He gasps as he feels a hand grab his ass. He leaves Sweden's mouth as his lips travels down his jaw and throat. Sweden leans his head back to give him better access. Ludwig kisses and sucks, causing Sweden to moan. Ludwig wants to hear more of his voice, so he sucks harder and bites, leaving marks after him. He presses his body against Sweden's, pinning him painfully hard against the wall. Their erections rub against each other as he does, and Ludwig wants more. Not keeping his hands of the Swede for a second he leads him to his bedroom.

He pushes him down on the bed and keeps attacking his throat with his mouth. His hands travel down his torso and down to his pants, which he pulls down over his knees, from where Sweden kicks them off. He stroke Sweden's hard member through the fabric of his boxers, causing him to moan. He then pulls down the boxers, leaving Sweden naked in the bed.

Ludwig is glad that he could get Sweden in a better mode. His distraction works almost too well. Not that he thinks much of it, he soon gets better things to think about. He is just glad that he can please the other nation.

He takes in the tip of Sweden's member in his mouth. Sweden gasps, trigging Ludwig to take in more of his length. He sucks at it, tasting pre-cum. He works with his tongue, feeling Sweden grasps his hair. It seems as he is doing good, so he continues. He glances up at Sweden. His eyes are shut, his mouth open as he moans. His cheeks are red and he has an adorable look on his face. Ludwig sucks harder, causing Sweden to look even more aroused. Ludwig loves that looks on his face.

"Ludwig!" Ludwig is ready when he comes, swallowing everything. It tastes salty, not bad at all.

Sweden lays panting and sweaty, eyes still closed. Ludwig leans close to him, kissing his cheeks, his lips. Sweden pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. At the same time Ludwig strips of his pants and underwear. He feels the need to enter Sweden, he wants him bad. He runs his hand down Sweden's body, finding his entrance. He pushes in a finger, feeling the warmth of him. He then adds another one. Sweden is tight, Ludwig wonders if he has ever bottomed before. Though, it doesn't matter now. He scissors with his fingers before adding a third finger. He thrusts them in and out, earning moans of pleasure from Sweden. He decides that that is enough, eager as he is to enter the Swede. He leads the tip of his hard member to Sweden's hole. He then pushes in, feeling the tight walls around him. He pushes in slowly, giving the muscles time to adjust. He looks at Sweden's face, searching for signs of pain but finds none. When his full length is in he pulls out and in again, faster this time. It feels so good. He picks up speed even more, earning louder moans from Sweden.

"Ah! M-mer…" Sweden groans under him. Ludwig throws himself in hard and deep, hearing loud moans from Sweden. He grasp Sweden's now hard member, pumping it. He is close himself. Soon Sweden releases, spreading his cum over their bodies.

"Berwald!" In a wave of pleasure Ludwig releases into Sweden. He then pulls out of him and exhausted lays down. They are both panting heavily.

Sweden comes closer to Ludwig, resting his head by his neck and shoulder. Ludwig pulls him closer, so that his head rests on his shoulder. He puts both his arms around him, suddenly remembering the pain they drenched in the moment of pleasure. He places a kiss on the top of Sweden's head, whispering a soft 'I love you.' It feels like Sweden is already asleep but it doesn't matter.

**That was the first time I wrote yaoi. I know, it's short but honestly I don't care right now. And might as well remind you to check the clock, realized myself that I have been sitting with this longer than I should. That means go to sleep. Goodnight! **


End file.
